All Or None
by Peaceeternal
Summary: Kurt has left for college after his senior year, and left a broken hearted Blaine behind him. But it's never taken more than one song to change things between these two.


**A/N: Hi there :D**

**I'm new to the whole fanfiction thing but this wouldn't leave me alone and let me work on my original stuff so I figured I should do something with it. I hope you enjoy it (and maybe you could tell me what you think 'cause I really just don't know when it comes to my own writing).**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm actually doing this.<em>

Blaine grabbed his bag off the luggage carousel and walked swiftly towards the doors of the airport. New York, it was the dream, the one that used to involve his boyfriend. Back when he'd had one. But Kurt had broken it off before he'd left Ohio. He'd said a long distance relationship just wasn't healthy, that it wasn't fair to either of them, that the chances of them surviving it were just too small and it was better to end it amicably here and now rather than let circumstance destroy them. They'd promised to remain friends and to keep in touch, but it had hurt too much and Blaine hadn't spoken to Kurt since he'd left. A few tearfully ignored phone calls and Kurt had stopped trying, and that was the end of it. But now Blaine was getting in a cab and telling the driver to take him to Kurt's college campus.

"_C'mon Blaine! You haven't spoken to Kurt since he left! He would want you to be there and I think it would do you some good to see him again." Tina had been begging for a half hour now for Blaine to go with her to watch Kurt's first performance assessment. _

"_Tina I don't want to go!"_

"_Blaine, you have to!"_

"_How would you feel if Mike broke up with you and then Mercedes dragged you out to a dance recital?"_

"_I'd probably be too desperate to see him, no matter the emotional fallout, to say no for too long." _

And it was that honesty more than anything, and how he could relate, that made Blaine finally give in.

* * *

><p>Reaching the gates to the campus, Blaine paid the driver and followed the signs pointing towards to auditorium. It wasn't long before he was sitting down next to Rachel and accepting a hug from Mercedes on his other side while a girl in a shirt that Kurt would <em>never<em> have approved of sang her lungs out on stage.

"Kurt's next." Rachel whispered in his ear and he nodded slowly, still wondering why he was doing this to himself. But soon it didn't matter, because Kurt was onstage in an outfit only he could pull off and he was even more breathtakingly beautiful than Blaine had remembered.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled nervously out towards the audience, seeking out his friends and family. He thought he could see Rachel and Mercedes a few rows from the front, but there was a man between them. A man that looked suspiciously familiar.<p>

_They didn't_

But he was being counted in and all he could do was stand there and hope his song wasn't reaching its intended.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat stunned as Kurt began to sing. He watched as the emotion ripped through his body, performing with all his heart, and all Blaine could do was watch and try desperately not to cry.<p>

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_

_LIttle voices whispering_

_That I should go and this should end_

_Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos he will love you more than I could_

_He who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_

_This is what I have to do_

_'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_'Cos he will love you more than I could_

_He who dares to stand where I stood_

_Oh, he who dares to stand where I stood _

* * *

><p>Kurt held his head high and walked off the stage even as he cried. He took no notice of the applause, of his exam results, of anyone really. He just walked outside and sat on one of the benches propped against the auditorium wall. Which is how he came to find himself face to face with a shell-shocked and equally tearful Blaine Anderson.<p>

"Kurt-"

"Blaine-"

They shared a watery chuckle.

"You first, Blaine."

"Please say that song was about me."

"Why?"

"So I can beg you to take me back with at least _some_ inkling of hope."

Kurt gasped audibly, another tear sliding down his cheek, one that Blaine slowly wiped away.

"I'm surprised you'd want me back after what I did to you."

"What you did to me. You mean caring enough about me to do the last thing you want to do in an attempt to help me? Even though it turned out to be bad for both of us? Of course I want you back Kurt."

And that was it really. The moment when everything fell back into place, and the world seemed a little brighter, the future a little less daunting and true happiness an easier thing to grasp. So when Rachel, Mercedes and Tina walked out of the auditorium a little late to find the two men, for they were men now, kissing like there was no tomorrow, they simply walked back inside and resolved to drill them both for details and berate them for their stupidity later. True love wasn't something you messed with, no matter how much you want to.


End file.
